


Christmas in a Spaceship - Drabbles

by DamnLotor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Haggar isn't quite as batshit crazy anymore, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Mistletoe, Multi, No Clones, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Polyamory, Post-Defeat of Zarkon, Romance, Sexual Tension, Shiro never died, Soft Lotor, lots of background characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnLotor/pseuds/DamnLotor
Summary: A collection of drabbles and/or oneshots, each focusing on the events of what happens between several couples, and characters during their first real Christmas together. More tags may be added in the future.Chapter 1 - Lotor & Honerva (Platonic)Chapter 2 - COMING SOONChapter 3 - COMING SOONChapter 4 - COMING SOONChapter 5 - COMING SOONChapter 6 - COMING SOONChapter 7 - COMING SOONChapter 8 - COMING SOONChapter 9 - COMING SOONChapter 10 - COMING SOON





	Christmas in a Spaceship - Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Each 'chapter' will be a drabble focusing on moments between specific pairing/groups during their first real Christmas celebration. Drabbles do not follow each other in exact time. Some start in the morning, some in the afternoon, others at night, at random times throughout the day/week. However some events are mentioned/seen from the side lines. 
> 
> The beginning of each will say the name of which pairing or general character/group it focuses on. No plot.
> 
> Does not really follow canon, but takes place in the canon-verse.

**Lotor & Honerva/Haggar**

* * *

 

Snow fell from earth's sky, down to the already cold and frozen ground below. The sky a stark grey, clouds filling up nearly every space. The early morning sunlight unable to break through and melt any of the piling snowfall. Lotor's violet gaze flicked from one end of the vast winter to the other, watching as several of the paladins were playing in the snow. Laughter filled his ears, drowning out any of the bleakness the snow and cold brought to his thoughts. He watched Shiro and Keith hauling huge arm fulls of snow around, and attempting to dump them each over Pidges head. His lips pulled up at one corner. 

 

The skin along his nose and cheeks an even deeper shade of lavender as the frost was getting to him. He stood on the front steps of the castle. He wasn't quite sure how long ago it had landed on earth, nor where they were on earth, though it was certainly somewhere with a colder climate, as he had been asleep. 

"Lotor!" Keith called his face flushed pink from the cold, and he waved an arm in the air, "Get over here!" 

 

Curious and mischievous eyes poured into Keith's from that six yards away and she chuckled as Keith pulled up enough snow from the ground to play soccer with. Just as Keith was attempting to lob the giant ball of snow in Lotor's direction, and it went flying through the air quickly, there was a sudden flash of purple. The waving purple light went shooting directly at the ball of snow, and wrapped itself around it, before flinging it back at Keith. 

Lotor's eyebrows shot up and he whipped around to look behind him just as Keith was getting a face full of snow, wide eyed, and landing on his ass. Lotor's gaze met a familiar one, as his mother looked back at him, a coy smile on her face. 

 

"Honerva," Lotor said slowly, his heart beating quickly in his chest, he wasn't quite used to her yet... He turned around to look in Keith's direction, seeing Shiro giving him a helping hand up from the ground, and he chuckled once more.

 

Honerva stepped closer, and he turned his head to the left to look at her. Both of their white hair was so bright, that it was more vibrant and heavenly than even the snow itself. Her skin a light brown that quelled the concern and pain in his Lotor's heart just a little. Seeing those markings along her cheeks underneath her eyes, and the way her robe warmed her body instead of hiding it, it was a sight he did not ever think he'd see. 

 

"When did we land here?" She asked him. 

 

Lotor sighed softly, and hook his head, motioning out towards the paladins and Allura. "I'm uncertain, but, it appears we are missing out on quite the duel." He told her. He was uncertain about more than just when they had landed, and what they were there for exactly... However, as he looked over at Honerva and saw the smile spreading on her face, and her eyes met his. No longer corrupted by the addicting power, and sickness that had once filled her. 

 

He felt his heart squeeze in his chest. 

 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Honerva asked him. 

 

He swallowed hard, and looked towards the stairs of the castle. Snow building on them like a blanket. "I did not think for even a moment, you would be here. We would be here, as we are." He said queitly, feeling a sudden burn along his lash line that threatened to spill over and freeze when the cold breeze touched it. He refused to look up at her, let her see. 

 

"For so long, I was lost," Honerva whispered, a sound that was almost carried away with the snow drift. 

 

"I was certain, I was all but lost to you. Forgotten." Lotor confessed. 

 

There was a moment of silence between them, the only sound was of the others playing from afar, their hair ruffled by the wind. 

 

"How could my heart forget you?" Honerva asked, her voice breaking. It wasn't until he felt his mothers hand slide into his, hold his, that Lotor realized his hand was shaking.  

 

Lotor exhaled shakily. "Mother," he whispered, swallowed hard, the words stuck in his throat, but he just couldn't get them out. 

 

_"How could my heart ever forget you?"_

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
